Kivonian Republic
Kivonia, officially the Kivonian Republic '''was a sovereign country in Makon. It was formerly known as the Confederation of St. Muron and Davostan and as such is sometimes called Davostan. It was replaced by the Kivonian Empire in 4620. It is sometimes referred to as the '''Old Kivonian Republic and/or as the First Kivonian Republic '''with the rise of the New Kivonian Republic in the early 4630's but is often known academically as the '''Kivonian Dictatorship because of its unique system of dictatorial government. It is later on by its dedicated supporters during the period of the New Republic referred to as the Original Kivonian Republic. Geography Kivonia stretches across a large extent of the north-west of the island-continent Makon. From north to south the East Makonian Plain is clad sequentially in tundra, coniferous forest, mixed and broad-leaf forests, grassland, and mountains (fringing the Makonian Sea) as the changes in vegetation reflect the changes in climate. The climate of Kivonia formed under the influence of several determining factors. The enormous size of the continent and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the continental climate, which is prevalent in Davostag except for the tundra Mountains in the south obstructing the flow of warm air masses from the Makonian Sea and the plain of the north makes the country open to Arctic and Atlantic influences. Throughout much of the territory there are only two distinct seasons — winter and summer; spring and autumn are usually brief periods of change between extremely low temperatures and mildly high. The coldest month is January (on the shores of the sea—February), the warmest usually is July. Great ranges of temperature are typical. In winter, temperatures get colder both from south to north and from west to east. Summers can be quite hot and humid. The continental interiors are the driest areas. History The Kivonian Republic was officially formed in January 4596. The nation was founded by the the National Salvation Military Council, with the initiative coming from the 2nd Chairman August Reinhardt in September of 4596. This republic was formed after a coup d'état led by General Edward Williams and the newly formed NSMC on the 7th of June 4595 to end the chaos and disorder the former governments had brought upon the nation. At the time there were no government or political party whatsoever in the entire nation, this resulted in chaos and anarchy everywhere. The coup was successful and the NSMC was established as the legitimate government of St. Muron and Davostan. To end this chaotic chapter of the nations history the Council started preparing for the soon to form Kivonian Republic. The same year of December 4595, Chairman Edward Williams was shot three times in the stomach and was hospitalized until his death in early January. He was succeeded by the Deputy Chairman August Reinhardt, who also was at the time Head of Government, he took the position of acting head of state until the early election he had called directly after Edward Williams death. Chairman Reinhardt put forward the 'Creation of the Dictatorship' and 'Formation of the Republic' bills, the first thing he did after he was elected as the Head of State. These bills passed on September 4596, officially dissolving the two thousand year old nation, and in its place formed the Kivonian Republic. In December of 4596, Dictator August Reinhardt put forward four different reforming bills, those being; the Welfare Reforming Act, Religious Reforming Act, Administrative Reforming Act and the Infrastructure Reforming Act. With these reforming acts and the other reforming acts to come, Reinhardt hopes to radically reform the Republic and get rid of the last stains of communism. During the peak of Reinhardt's reign he introduced a constitution for the Republic which is still in affect today. Lippstadt Rebellion On the 15th of February 4599 a major rebellion occurred led by Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt and Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort. This rebellion is widely known as the Lippstadt Rebellion. The world was stunned by hearing that Dictator August Reinhardt had commanded troops himself on the battlefield an won his first battle at Temirqal with stunning success. During the war the Dictator became known as a military genius for being able to win victories with minimal losses and with clever strategic moves. On the 1st of August 4602 the war ended and cost the lifes of Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt, Lt Gen. Frederick Einstag and 200,000 soldiers and civilians combined. Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort was captured after the Battle of Qorqal, and later executed after the war in August 4602. Assassination of Reinhardt In February 14th 4609 the assassination of Dictator August Reinhardt was carried out, which resulted in Reinhardt's Succession War. The conclusion of the war sought the deaths of infamous Lt Gen. Julian Castle and Deputy Chairman Louise von Bratt, the latter rivaled Reinhardt's right hand man; Grand Com. Dieter Delvental which was the direct cause of the war. On the 1st of July 4609, Delvental was declared the new Chairman of the NSMC and Dictator of the Kivonian Republic. Rise and fall of Kristoff Silfver On the 20th April 4616 the Minister of Internal Affairs; Kristoff Silfver launched a coup with the 9th Army and took the nation's capital during the Battle of Kivonia, were Dictator Delvental died in battle. Because of the swiftness of the coup, the NSMC could not put up a real fight against Commander Silfver and quickly after hearing that Delvental had died proclaimed Silfver as the most likely successor for the position of Dictator. Most military commanders looked to the Marshal of Vermillion for action; the Marshal said after Delvental's death that he recognized Silfver as the new Dictator, and with that proclamation the rest of the military did the same. In early March of 4620 the Marshal of Vermillion overthrew Dictator Silfver in a violent coup killing the Dictator in the process. After the NSMC heard about Dictator Silfver's death they quickly announced the Marshal of Vermillion as the new Dictator, but as a big shock he turned down the position and instead declared his plans for his Kivonia. Formation of the Empire After Marshal of Vermillion's coup he declared that the Republic would transition itself into the Kivonian Empire with himself as its Emperor under the Vermillion Dynasty. Cities and National Provinces of the Republic The Cities of Kivonia are: Major Cities (with National Provinces): Armonde: * Kivonia: Capital City * Fort Reinhardt * Tashken * Vodisi Davoya: * Davos * St. John * Sykuz-Kusharyy * St. Erwinsburg St. Muron: * Daurin * Fort St. Muron * St. Leonard * Trois-Riviéres Taramha: * Aktuztur * Vermillion * Stormfall * Tulganzar Tarkut: * Fort St. Celendius * Qorqal * Tezdaryo * Varrato Minor Cities (with National Provinces): Armonde: * Gladstone Tarkut: * Serreno Taramha: * Henshaw Map Flags Constitution Category:Nations Category:Former countries Category:Kivonia